


Mysterious noises

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Leon and Gwaine hear noises





	Mysterious noises

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread.

Leon was coming out of his boss’ office when he saw Gwaine glued to the copy room’s door.

  


“Gwaine?”

  


“Shh!”

  


With a gesture, Gwaine prompted Leon to stay silent and come closer. 

  


As he reached the door, Leon heard the noises.

  


A moan, a heavy breath and then Merlin’s voice.

  


“Yes… Like that. Hold it like that.”

  


Leon turned to Gwaine who nodded and winked.

  


“Are they?”

  


“Shh!”

  


Another moan, clearly from Percival. 

  


“Don’t let it go!” Merlin said, his breath short.

  


A moan followed.

  


Leon looked back at Gwaine, trying to convey all his questions in his gaze.

  


Gwaine just winked again.

  


They kept listening until the noises stopped.

  


“We need to leave”, Leon whispered, “They’ll come out.”

  


Gwaine nodded and they left.

  


***

  


Merlin came out of the copy room, holding the door open for Percival to follow.

  


“Thank you so much! I don’t know how I’d have managed to retrieve my keys if you hadn’t lifted the copy machine!”

  


“No problem! All that weightlifting is useful in the end!”

  


Merlin smiled, letting his eyes admire Percival’s arms.

  


Percival who saw his gaze and smiled.


End file.
